Untamed Wind
by Tail of the Storm
Summary: Scarlett and Rhett fled a burning Atlanta together almost a year ago.  As they are caught in the midst of a hurricane aboard one of his ships in the Carribean they make plans for their future and reflect on the past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nassau, Bahamas  
>Scarlett's mind drifted back to earlier that week. The weather had been beautiful the past few days. The ocean had been flat, the sky blue and the air had an almost cool breeze to it. She and Rhett had sat on the porch many evenings after dinner watching the sun set from their little cottage and rocked on the porch swing. Wade asleep for the night as soon as his head hit his pillow after a long day of running, swimming and digging in the sand. Rhett would sit on the porch with her and have an evening cigar while entertaining Scarlett with stories of his reckless youth. The three of them had been living in the cottage for the past several months and this is where they planned to bring their baby into the world. No servants, and no cook, but people in and out during the day to make sure all their needs were attended to. There was a doctor and midwife that had come highly recommended in Nassau that would come to them when it was time. Rhett insisted on only the best for her and Scarlett had insisted she not be confined to a hotel room, so they had both happily agreed on the cottage. They loved every minute of being there, and had the entire small island to themselves. Each day was an adventure. Scarlett had never seen water so blue and Rhett had even taught timid Wade to swim. As she would sit on the porch in one of Rhett's buttoned down dress shirts, her feet propped up on the coffee table, she could see them splashing and playing. Rhett's golden bronze skin glistened in the sun and young Wade was even developing a tan and tried to copy everything his stepfather did.<br>Their plans had changed yesterday when Rhett got word of an approaching Tropical Storm, or even possibly, a Hurricane! Worried about the safely of the small cottage and high winds Rhett had thought it best to move a very pregnant Scarlett, himself, and Wade onto his ship that had brought them to the Bahamas where they would ride the storm out along with his crew. They took what few belongings they had, ordered the ship to be stocked with food, and water, and met it at the dock on the main island of Nassau across from where their cottage was.  
>As Scarlett lay in bed the ship rocked against the dock and the wind whipped outside. Her pains had started earlier that morning, but she wasn't yet ready to tell him. She could hear Rhett in the adjacent room talking to his men and making plans for securing the boat in the coming storm.<br>The cramps were still dull and far apart, but she couldn't ignore them. She knew this baby was coming and it couldn't have been at a worse time. She thought she'd had at least 2-3 more weeks, but babies seldom come at a convenient time Scarlett thought to herself. She wasn't ready to do this. She knew that much, and emotionally she still hadn't healed. She closed her eyes and covered her stomach with her hands and thought of Melly. It hadn't even been a year since that horrible night, that horrible week, when Scarlett's life came crashing down around her and Rhett was the only one to pick her up.

11 months before  
>Atlanta, Georgia<br>When she saw Big Sam and the boys marching though the streets of Atlanta, Scarlett never imagined the news he'd deliver. Scarlett's mother and sisters had taken sick with the typhoid and died within days of each other. Her father, Gerald had taken the news so hard that with a bottle of whiskey in hand he had joined the Home Guard and headed off to war with Mr. Wilkes and the other men from the county. Never expecting to return to the land he loved, and in Mr. O'Hara's case hoping not to return he didn't even bother to write his favorite daughter and bid her goodbye. After hearing this news Scarlett returned to Aunt Pitty's house and collapsed in Melanie's arms. She was devastated. How many times had Mother asked her to come to Tara with Wade and how many times had Scarlett thought of an excuse not to go? What she would give for just one more week at Tara with Ellen. Just one more week! "All of this time wasted pining for Ashley", thought Scarlett to herself. Ashley, whose boring letters to Melanie she so faithfully read. Ashley, who complained about the politics of war, but did what was expected of him because he was a gentleman. Ashley, who could have had her if he'd truly wanted her. Ashley, who really did love Melanie and not her. Ashley, who Scarlett realized was a character she'd invented in her mind to ease her feelings of rejection and not the man she'd really made him out to be. It was with this realization that Scarlett came to see the friend she really had in Melly. She didn't remain in Atlanta in Pitty Pat's stuffy old house in hopes of word from Ashley. What kept her there was that for the first time in Scarlett's short life she had a real friend in another woman. While maybe she couldn't tell Melanie everything, she knew that Melanie wouldn't judge her and was the closest relative Wade had after his mother- especially now. If there was someone she could tell everything to it was Rhett Butler. As infuriating as the man was he could read her like a book and Wade adored him. During the beginning of the war Rhett's visits were frequent and Scarlett came to enjoy his company, but after the loss of her family she found a kindness and warmth in him he'd rarely shown her. He'd come to visit her daily that horrible week when she couldn't pull herself out of bed in the morning and Melanie was about to deliver. As she'd stumble down the stairs in a daze in the mornings she would find him reading to Wade on the porch or pushing him on the swing out back. He gave her time to grieve, and gave Melanie a break from babysitting to rest which was what both women needed.

Melanie at this point was so heavy with child that she wasn't much help and as Pitty and Uncle Peter fled to Macon that week it was Scarlett who stayed behind to help bring Ashley's child into the world. Scarlett was confident with Prissy and Dr. Meade's help they would be fine. Although she was nervous, she had been through childbirth before, Prissy claimed to be a midwife and Dr. Meade was right down the street. Scarlett and Melly decided to stay behind and would flee to Macon with Dr. Meade after she delivered and Dr. Meade was relieved of his duties at the hospital. There he would meet Mrs. Meade in Macon and Scarlett would leave Melanie with her Burr cousins. Where Scarlett would go after that she couldn't quite process yet. Rhett roared it was crazy and they should leave now with the Yankees so close to Atlanta, but Scarlett as stubborn as ever, couldn't be persuaded and Rhett didn't want to push.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nassau, Bahamas  
>As the men above scurried around securing items on the ship Scarlett could hear Rhett sitting with Wade and preparing breakfast for him to eat in the small galley kitchen. She sighed and thought to herself how lucky she was to have both of them in her life. Months ago it finally hit her that young Wade was the most permanent thing in her life and if it wasn't for Rhett Butler God only knows where either one of them would be now.<br>She closed her eyes and thought back to those first few months on the small island in the Bahamas. Only a few weeks ago, her belly swollen with his child, she swam with him in the bluest water she'd ever seen. Her hips had been killing her at night and Rhett convinced her a good swim was what she needed. As she put Wade down for an afternoon nap Rhett led her from the cottage he'd rented for the three of them onto the beach outside. He shamelessly stripped down to nothing and dove into the ocean without a care in the world. "Rhett, what if someone sees you?", Scarlett shrieked.  
>"My love, there is no one for miles and I paid a pretty penny for this privacy. You'll miss it when its time to leave. Get undressed and come swim with me. It will make your muscles feel better and I want to swim with my wife".<br>Rhett's persistence paid off and Scarlett tiptoed in with nothing more than her shimmy on. When she was waist deep in the water he swam up and kissed her belly, "My God you're beautiful Scarlett".  
>Scarlett put her hand on his wet black head and kissed the top of it. She dropped to her knees and dunked her head underwater. "This does feel good Rhett, thank you", she said.<br>He grabbed her hand and held her as he pulled them into deeper water and her closer to him. "You're going to be fine, my pet. I'll be with you the whole time. Its not going to be like Miss. Melly. I promise you that. You are strong and I will never let anything happen to you. You've met both the Doctor and Midwife and know how highly recommended they came. Only the best for you, my love". She put her arms around his neck and pulled herself up, nestling her face against his wet neck kissing him gently. "Sweet…", she heard him whisper as he kissed her hair.  
>They swam for a bit and he again grabbed her hand and guided her to shore. Their swims had gotten less frequent as Scarlett's due date approached and she became more uncomfortable. They had first moved to the cottage on Hog Island, off of Nassau once Scarlett was fully showing. Although things were much more laid back on the island and seeing a pregnant woman in public in Nassau was not an uncommon thing, Scarlett was a lady and the teachings of childhood always in the back of her mind.<br>When they had first arrived in Nassau with Rhett's last shipments of cotton they had stayed at the finest hotel, The Grand Victoria. The Caribbean city was filled with Southerners, Blockade Runners and reporters. Rhett took her to the finest restaurants, introduced her to exotic dishes and fine wines. He knew tons of people down there and all were as wealthy as him.  
>At night in their suite Scarlett could hear Rhett gambling with other blockage runners in the adjacent room and thought to herself it was insane the amount of money these men threw around. The smell of cigars and knowing he was close by was a comfort to her, although she knew the chance of her nightmare returning was pretty much a guarantee until he came to bed and held her.<p>

Atlanta, Georgia  
>11 months earlier<br>As Rhett carried a sleepy Wade upstairs to his room at Pitty Pat's house after lunch he could hear Melanie's soft whimpering from behind the closed door. Knowing her labor had started, he placed Wade in his bed and quietly tiptoed downstairs. Scarlett was sitting on the front porch with her knuckles turning white each time she heard an explosion in the distance and gripped the arm of the rocking chair harder. Rhett leaned against the railing next to her and handing her a glass of water looked at her a long time before he spoke. He wasn't sure what she was capable of handling right now, and wanted to take as much burden off of her as possible.  
>"Scarlett? Scarlett, can you hear me?' Scarlett stared straight ahead and nodded. "Scarlett, I think we should send Prissy for Dr. Meade soon, and I think I should leave. I wouldn't want him to find you ladies here with me unchaperoned, but I think Miss Melly's baby is coming soon. The quicker this child makes its appearance the faster Dr. Meade will take you out of Atlanta." Scarlett continued to sit and stare straight ahead.<br>"Rhett, what would Mother think of me? Why didn't I go to Tara months ago with Wade? She adored him Rhett. Do you think she would be ashamed of me?". He could see her eyes welling up with tears, but knew she couldn't cry anymore.  
>He gently placed his large hand on her shoulder, "Scarlett, you know why you stayed. Unfortunately, you have your own selfish reasons for sticking by her side, but you have been a friend to Miss Melly", he drawled slowly.<br>"Oh Rhett, how can you even say such things. Ashley is a friend and Melly has been a better one to me than he ever has. For all we know Ashley's probably dead in a Yankee prison somewhere. I know you can't let go what you witnessed in the library of Twelve Oaks that day, but I was a mere child then. He loves Melly and she loves him. I don't have the strength for this today, Rhett. Its too hot", she glared at him quickly.  
>"Scarlett, your Mother would be proud of you. Don't look back on things you can't change. You kept Wade with his father's family. Scarlett, you're different than other women, you think for yourself and you do what you want. Don't punish yourself for it. Times are changing before our eyes", he exclaimed.<br>"Thank you for your help with Wade, Rhett. He does think the world of you. This has been the worst week of my life. Why are you here Rhett, why do you help me?", she looked at him innocently.  
>He looked at the porch floor, waited a minute and then continued, "Scarlett, I have to leave soon. I have four ships leaving from Charleston in the next few days with what is left of the South's cotton. With the money from that alone I would never have to work another day in my life, but I need to travel to Nassau with those ships. I need to know your plan Scarlett. I am not leaving you here with Sherman banging on the door. I can't leave you here".<br>Scarlett looked up towards the sky. She didn't answer him for a long while. As she was about to speak she was interrupted by a shrill voice, "Miz Scarlett, Miz Scarlett. Miz Melly bad off. She gonna need that doctor soon. Her baby coming today and she ain't strong enuf to do this".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nassau, Bahamas  
>"Scarlett, darling, wake up", Rhett gently nudged her as she lay in bed half asleep. It was well past noon now and Scarlett still hadn't gotten up or dressed for the day. He always knew she liked to sleep late and figured she was felling uncomfortable and was grabbing some rest while she could. Scarlett looked up at him, his black eyes strained and concerned. "The storm appears worse than we thought. They are calling it a hurricane, Scarlett."<br>Scarlett's face blanched. Her hands griped the coverlet and she let out a sign. "Where is Wade, Rhett"?  
>"He's fine, dear. He is below deck with James", Rhett replied. James was Rhett's first mate. He had been with him since before the war had started and Rhett trusted him with not only his ships, but with his family. James had been a tremendous aid to Rhett since they had left Nassau for the island. He rowed food and necessities to them each morning from the main island, brought them the housekeeper each day and made himself so inconspicuous they didn't even notice his comings and goings. Wade had found a friend in James when they first met him at the port in Charleston and thought of him as almost as his helper.<br>Rhett took Scarlett's hand and put his lips upon them. "I thought it safest if we left the dock and anchor a bit further out. I thought of moving us back to the hotel, but I do not trust those buildings if the winds really pick up and I'm not moving you twice. We have food, water and shelter on the ship and I cannot guarantee those things for us should the city flood and buildings start coming down. We should be anchored in a bit".  
>Rhett laid down on the bed next to her and put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. A sign escaped him and Scarlett suddenly felt very worried. She could hear the wind picking up outside and the light mist was turning into a steadier drizzle. She tried to close her eyes again and drift off to sleep, but knew she couldn't sleep anymore. His hands stroked her hair gently and then rested on her stomach. They felt warm and strong and comforted her.<br>"Rhett, how long until the storm passes", she asked secretly hoping he'd say not long at all as she felt a tightening again in her stomach.  
>"Really, no way to tell. You and that baby just stay put and get some rest. The ship will rock a bit, but she's steady. You don't need to worry about a thing. You and I will stay in my quarters tonight and I'm going to put Wade in the hammock in my study so we're close by tonight if he gets scared. I'm hoping she'll blow through some time tonight and we'll see sunny skies tomorrow. Our baby is going to be here before you know it and I want you and HER well rested".<br>Scarlett was silent as her head began to spin. Maybe she was wrong, maybe this was just some cramping and would soon pass. What if, god forbid, she had this baby on the ship? "I won't think about that now", she silently thought to herself.  
>"Scarlett, darling? I don't hear an argument from you. Does that mean you finally agree we are having a beautiful baby girl?"<br>Scarlett gazed out the small round window in their room and could see nothing by the normally turquoise water around them turning dark a grey. Land was nowhere in sight. The boat rocked from side to side as it was pushed by the waves. Scarlett began to speak, and then turned towards Rhett. At that moment she heard something spilling onto the hardwood floor. The noise frightened her and Rhett sat bolt upright in bed. Scarlett's nightgown was soaked from the waist down. Her water had broken and labor would soon start.

Atlanta, Georgia  
>11 months earlier<br>Scarlett screamed. She screamed at the top of lungs in frustration and defeat. She screamed in anger and pain. Life was unfair. As Prissy stood beside her wrapping Melanie's small, skinny, lifeless son in a towel and carried him out of the room. The cord had been wrapped twice around his neck and he had been born dead. Did Melanie even know? Scarlett wasn't sure. 20 hours of labor for this? It was incredibly hot, cannon fire rumbled and Melanie had pushed with what little strength she had. Scarlett thought it would never end, but never imagined it would end like this. She knew something was wrong as soon as the baby came out. He had no fat on his bones and was a deep shade of blue. The cord was thin and looked like the rope that had suffocated the life out of him. How many weeks had this baby been like this? Melanie was pale and had lost a ton of blood. It had been a horrible delivery. Doctor Meade wouldn't come, and Prissy had been useless. Scarlett had only her own experience to go on with delivering babies and giving birth to Wade was nothing like this. There was so much blood and it wasn't stopping. Scarlett applied rag after rag between Melanie's fragile legs and the blood wouldn't stop coming. It was pouring out of her so quickly that Scarlett felt herself begin to dry heave. Scarlett called Melanie's name and got no response. She reached for her hand and could feel a very faint pulse. "What will I tell Ashley?", Scarlett thought. At that moment she hated Ashley. She blamed everything on him and hated him with every ounce of her soul. In her mind she decided he was the root of all her problems. It was her infatuation with him that took Scarlett away from her family. It was because of him that she wasn't able to say goodbye to Mother. If it wasn't for him she could have stopped Pa from joining the Home Guard. He knew Melanie shouldn't have children, and he knew her body could barely handle a baby and yet he…. Scarlett's mind raced. As she looked up she saw Melanie's lifeless eyes open looking towards the window. She knew that look from working at the hospital. Melanie was gone. A glazed over, yet peaceful expression was on her face. Scarlett pulled the thin blood stained sheet over her head and rested her hand there for a minute. She couldn't bare to look at the figure under the sheet another second. "Melly….", she signed.  
>At that moment Prissy entered the room. Scarlett gathered herself, stood up and told Prissy, "Go to every barroom and saloon in town until you find Captain Butler. Go immediately and don't you dare dawdle. Bring him back here immediately. Tell him Mrs. Wilkes and her baby are dead. Tell him I need him".<br>As Prissy turned, and for once in her life hurried down the steps, Scarlett sat on the top step, put her head on her knees and cried. She felt the wall on the staircase rumble and wasn't sure if it was an explosion that shook the house or her own tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nassau, Bahamas

Scarlett grabbed the wooden post on the bed and stood there in shock. The look on his face resembled hers, except for the piercing black eyes that bore into her.  
>"Good lord Scarlett. What in god's name are we going to do", he groaned. He sounded defeated. He jumped out of bed and started unbuttoning the wet nightgown that clung to her and took it off her. "Are you in pain? Do you remember how to do this?", Rhett asked her. She nodded her head yes to both questions. He slipped one of his dress shirts over her head, and started taking sheets and towels out of the cabinet above his dresser. "Please tell me what to do. What do we need? Can I get you anything?", he asked.<br>She had never seen him this ruffled. As the ship rocked back and forth a sense of calm came over her. Scarlett had never seen him not in control of the situation before and she found it almost comical. "Oh, Rhett, how do we get into these situations?", she chuckled. A huge smile came across his face and he hugged her from behind and kissed her hair. He placed his hands on her belly and felt it tighten up again. Scarlett reached out and grabbed the bedpost. He could see how tightly she was clenching it and then her hand relaxed. He froze and felt totally useless. "Rhett, put towels down on the bed. We will need boiled water, scissors or a knife, blankets and the baby linens we packed. We will need extra towels too. Make sure Wade is situated for the night. If you can spare James maybe he could keep an eye on him? Take the time now and tell the crew everything you want them to do on board. I'm going to need you soon and you aren't leaving my side. I'm calm, but I'm so scared Rhett. I'm really scared. I don't want you to see me, but I can't do this without you".  
>"Scarlett, I will be here every step of the way. We can do this. I know every inch of your body from head to toe, and don't you be ashamed by any of this. You are bringing our child into the world and there is nothing more natural than that. So get those Old Cats from Atlanta out of the back of your head and stop thinking about what people would say if they knew your own husband witnessed the birth of his child. I cannot wait to meet our baby. She is going to be beautiful Scarlett, just like you".<br>Rhett laid a thick layer of towels down on the bed and Scarlett sat down. She could hear the wind howling outside and the boat rising and falling over the swells. She needed air and hoped she didn't faint. She thought of Melly and her eyes after she delivered that baby. Those eyes that were so peaceful, but so blank. Scarlett wiped away a tear and sighed.  
>"Rhett, the pains are getting closer together. Go take care of what you need to on the ship and come back. Its not going to be much longer".<br>Rhett turned quickly and hurried out the cabin door. He prayed for the first time since he was a boy. He could not get the image of that small dead baby wrapped in a towel out of his mind. It was the last child he had held and ever since they found out Scarlett was having a baby it was constantly in his thoughts. His hands started shaking as he ran on deck barking orders to his crew.

Atlanta, Georgia  
>11 months earlier<p>

As Rhett put the last shovel of dirt over the shallow grave that held Melanie Wilkes and her unnamed child another tear slid down his cheek. She was one of the only truly kind people he had ever met in his life. The thought that she had to be buried in the yard of her childhood home on Peachtree street made him ill, but there really was no other way. All around him Rhett could hear chaos and explosions. The Yankees were surrounding the city. He thought to himself how ironic that the town's most hated man was burying the town's most beloved woman in an unmarked grave in the middle of a war that he didn't fight in. The city was falling to pieces fast and he had to hurry. "Scarlett", he thought to himself again. She was the only thing that kept him returning to Atlanta since the war began, but he was too much of a coward to tell her. "Would she ever recover from this?" he wondered. He had to get her out of here. He knew it was going to be tough, but when he had left the party at Belle's he left her a wad of cash on her dresser, and took her two finest driving horses along with her wagon she used to carry goods to her saloon.  
>He had to think fast and had to come up with a plan. He hadn't even addressed Scarlett yet as she stood behind him in the yard watching him. As he had carried Melanie's small frail body out to the grave he'd dug, Scarlett followed him out there with the wrapped up body of the infant. As Rhett gently laid Melanie's body inside the grave Scarlett had handed him the baby. Rhett held the child for a minute and looked at his small, frail body. It was the smallest baby he had ever held. "Ashley Wilkes' son", Rhett thought to himself. Did Scarlett wish this baby was hers, he wondered? Rhett gently laid him on top of Melanie. As he began to fill up the grave with dirt he thanked god it was night and that he could no longer see the imprint of her kind face under the sheet and that Scarlett couldn't see his tears. When he had finished and the grave was filled in he stood with his back towards her looking at the mound of dirt. Scarlett came up behind him and took his hand. She stood next to him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. She gathered strength from him and turned around and embraced him. They held each other for a long time in the darkness and Scarlett thought she felt his lips breeze the top of her head. Scarlett felt dead inside.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nassau, Bahamas  
>Scarlett pushed again as another pain seized her body. As Rhett sat along side of her, her modesty gone. She was naked from the waist down and was grateful for the teeming rain pounding on the ship to drown out her screams and moans. She had never felt pain like this. Rhett, white with fear sat next to her thinking of things to say, but was at a loss for words. She ignored the look in his eyes. He reminded her of a scared horse- wild, and unpredictable. She grabbed his arm again and this time dug her fingers deeply into his muscle and squeezed as she pushed. He could see the beginning of a head start to crown and then disappear. In pain and out of breath she whispered, "You've got to help me". He faced her and looked into her eyes, "I love you Scarlett. More than life itself. Tell me what to do".<br>He got up and as she pushed again he placed his hands under the baby's head. "Push harder Scarlett. As hard as you can". He felt the head come out more this time and then suddenly fully out. He grabbed the child under the arms and pulled. A gush of water followed and Scarlett lay panting on the bed relieved it was over. A loud, healthy cry escaped from the baby. Rhett wrapped it in a towel and wiped it clean with tears in his eyes. She gave another push and relieved her body of the placenta and Rhett quickly cut and tied the cord.  
>"A girl Scarlett! The most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen!", he cried.<br>He kissed her on the lips overjoyed that this was over and amazed at this most beautiful gift Scarlett had given him. Scarlett smiled and rested her head back on the pillows. She was so tired. Rhett handed her the baby who started to cry. He looked worried for a moment and wondered to himself if Scarlett had ever fed Wade before. He assumed she had a wet nurse and that they would as well.  
>Scarlett kissed the baby on the forehead and began unbuttoning her shirt. The child was wailing now and as Scarlett offered her her breast she expertly latched on and settled right now. Scarlett closed her eyes. Rhett had never seen her looks so peaceful. He was amazed by her.<br>He started carefully piling up all the soiled towels and sheets in the hallway, conscious not to let any of the afterbirth mess the room, and climbed in bed next to them. He gently pulled Scarlett close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't stop looking at the infant attached to her. The baby had a head full of jet black hair just like his and Scarlett's soft features. Rhett was convinced the baby had his nose and would have Scarlett's milky while skin. He was filled with pride and felt so lucky to be a part of this special moment. He knew it would always be one of his most prized memories. As the storm howled outside he snuggled up closer against her as if to protect her. It must be close to midnight now he thought. As Scarlett and the baby were lulled into sleep Rhett held them both and started making plans for the future.

Atlanta, Georgia

11 months earlier

Rhett led Scarlett back inside Pitty Pat's house and sat her on the settee. He unscrewed the top of his flask and handed it to her. She greedily drank it down coughing a few times before she took one more healthy swig.  
>She watched him go over to the desk and start writing. She would later find out he had written a letter to Henry Hamilton explaining everything about the night's events including Melanie's death and resting place, another to Dr. Meade and one to Aunt Pitty. He placed the one to Aunt Pitty on the top of the desk and ordered Prissy to deliver one to the box at Henry Hamilton's law office and another to Dr. Meade directly. He told Prissy she was to stay with the doctor and help him at the hospital and afterwards flee to Macon with him and meet up with Aunt Pitty. Prissy agreed to Captain Butlers plan, grabbed a few things and left. The one person Rhett did not leave a letter for was Ashley.<br>Rhett quickly went upstairs to what he assumed was Scarlett's room. He grabbed the feather bed off her bed, a change of clothes for her and some blankets. He went outside and laid them neatly down in the wagon.  
>When he came back in he sat beside Scarlett. "We are leaving. I know you're not up to it and quite frankly neither am I, but we have to go".<br>At that point she noticed the two dueling pistols under his coat and that his pockets were filled with shells. She looked up at him with a blank stare and asked him, "Can we go to Tara, Rhett"?  
>He kneeled down in front of her and explained patiently that they were surrounded by Yankee soldiers on all sides and that there had been fighting all day in Jonesboro and that it just wasn't safe. He told her he was taking her to Charleston. He would leave she and Wade with her Aunts and sail with his ships from there. The plan seemed to make sense, but Charleston? Thought Scarlett to herself, "It is just so far".<br>"We are heading for Augusta tonight. It's going to take us almost two days to get there Scarlett. From Augusta we will pick up a train. We are going to have to camp tomorrow night Scarlett. This isn't going to be an easy trip for you. Then again, this hasn't been an easy week, has it honey" he slowly drawled. "I promise you Scarlett that I will take you to Tara when this is all over. I know how important it is to you and that you get your strength there. Mark my words- I will get you back there when this is all over".  
>She felt so safe with him and so secure. As he stood up she grabbed his hand and again squeezed it. He smiled sadly at her. As they heard an explosion in the distance he let go and said, "I'm going upstairs to get Wade. Get anything else you may need quickly. We've got to get out of here. Now".<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nassau, Bahamas

The baby woke Scarlett and Rhett two hours later soaking wet and screaming her head off. "This one is going to have a temper like Gerald", Scarlett thought to herself with a laugh. Rhett was up in a flash pacing the room. Scarlett calmly told him to get some clean linens to use as a diaper and another blanket to swaddle her in. Scarlett lay the child down on the bed and gently unswaddled her. She took a small towel and folded it into a makeshift diaper, quickly wrapped her up tightly in a dry blanket and helped the baby latch on to her breast. Rhett stood there quietly staring. The baby stopped crying instantly and hungrily began feeding. Scarlett kissed the child's forehead gently.  
>"Scarlett, you amaze me", Rhett exclaimed.<br>Scarlett let out a little laugh. "Do you want to amaze me? Find me something to eat! I'm starved Rhett. Do you think there is any food left on the ship?".  
>He came over to her and softly laid his hand on the baby's head as she nursed. "Of course my dear. Will you be ok if I leave you to go to the kitchen?"<br>She answered yes and he left quickly. He was eager to get back the moment he left the room. Scarlett looked down at the infant as she ate hungrily. She was so perfect. She thought of Melanie and her scrawny, blue, dead baby as she looked down on her large, healthy and robust one and thought about how unfair life could be. Scarlett stopped the baby, burped her quickly and switched her to the other breast. She had never done this before, but it seemed so natural. Wade had had a wet nurse and she had barely touched him his first year of life. This was different. She loved this baby from the moment she conceived her. She could tell already this child was going to be a complete combination of she and Rhett, both in looks and spirit. She was strong, determined and loud!  
>Rhett quickly came back with some hot soup, coffee, fresh orange juice and some bread. The baby had fallen asleep at this point and Scarlett took her off her breast, kissed her head and handed her to her father. She quickly covered herself up and dove into her meal. Rhett beamed. He was filled with so much love and pride at that moment. Scarlett could see the sun starting to come up out of the small window and looked over at Rhett. The storm must be over. Rhett was in his own world admiring the baby.<br>"Scarlett, she is so perfect. I have never in all my life seen a prettier child".  
>"Would you expect anything different in my daughter?", Scarlett replied coquettishly. "After all you're mighty handsome too, Rhett", she laughed.<br>He gently lay down on the bed next to her not wanting to disturb her tray of food and held the sleeping, swaddled baby in his arms. "Have you thought of a name for her, my pet?" he asked.  
>"I've thought of lots of names Rhett, but I cannot decide on any one. I don't want to name her after Melly or Mother. I thought of naming her after your mother too, but I want her to be her own person. This child is destined for great things Rhett. She needs a grand name."<br>They thought it over through the next day and Scarlett's love of decadence won. She insisted she be named after two Queens and decided on, Eugenie Victoria.

Atlanta, Georgia  
>11 months earlier<p>

Fleeing from a burning Atlanta was a blur to Scarlett. She remembered Rhett closing up PItty's house and loading she and Wade into the wagon. She recalled seeing black and red everywhere. Red sky, black sky, red explosions, black smoke and couldn't erase the memory of the red blood of Melanie from her mind, and the black shadows she and Rhett cast standing near her grave in the darkness of the Peachtree Street yard. She remembered sitting next to Rhett as he drove the wagon at full speed out of Atlanta and had a sleeping 2 ½ year old Wade sprawled across his lap asleep. She remembered him giving her one of his dueling pistols. She recalled driving for hours, seeing the sun come up and she remembered finally stopping to water the horses near a big orchard somewhere east of Atlanta. She remembered washing her face in the stream, Rhett getting Wade and she some apples to eat and cold water to drink. She recalled him playing a game of tag with Wade to get his little legs moving so he could get some exercise while they were stopped. She recalled how they couldn't stay there very long and how he quickly loaded them up again as they continued to head East. The country roads they passed were a blur were to her. They all looked the same and she wondered how or if he knew where he was going. The man exuded confidence she thought to herself, why question it. He had taken her from a burning hell. She felt safe and secure with him and so far he had been a complete gentleman. She thought about what night and being alone with him would bring and quickly dismissed it from her mind. She remembered him pulling the team and the wagon into the woods after they had been driving at a steady pace for most of the day, unhitching the horses, tying them to a tree and pulling the wagon under the shade of a big oak tree. She recalled him slipping of their shoes and the three of them climbing into the back of the supply wagon to lay down on the feather bed and blankets he had placed there. It was early evening now and Wade was already asleep in Rhett's arms. Rhett gently put him down next to him and laid himself down stretching out as sleek as a panther. She could see the fatigue in his eyes. He hadn't slept in a day and neither had she. She lay down next to him and he reached for her hand. She squeezed it gently and he pulled her closer to him, turning her on her side, her back towards him and she pushed her body against him basking in his warmth. With Wade on his other side, he never let go of her hand and wrapped his arm firmly around her. She thought of Melanie again and a tear slid down her cheek. She sniffled and sighed and he held her tighter. For the first time in a week she closed her eyed and felt calm, safe and secure. She thought she felt his lips again breeze the back of her head in a light kiss and wondered why he was doing all of this for her. He said he wasn't a marrying man, but was it possible? Could he maybe love her after all?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nassau, Bahamas  
>After several days on the ship the sea became calm, they became low on supplies and headed back into the port at Nassau. The city had suffered minor damage, but the Victoria Hotel had flooded, lost part of its roof and had most of its staff abandon their positions to secure their own homes. They had word from James that their cottage on the small island had been leveled. Relieved that they had made the right decision in taking the boat out to anchor during the storm, Rhett and Scarlett gave each other a knowing look. As they docked in the harbor Rhett gave James a list of necessities they would need and sent him on his way. Scarlett, always worried about too much sun, had on a giant hat and lightweight summer dress as she sat out on the deck. The baby in her arms was swaddled in a light muslin blanket, and Wade played with a toy sailboat at her feet. Rhett reappeared after going over plans with his men, shirtless with trousers on, his tan, hard body absorbing the sun. His hair was pushed back but for one piece that hung over his eyes, and as he climbed out of the crew's quarters he looked very much like a pirate. He ruffled Wade's hair as he walked over to them and gave Scarlett a quick peck on the cheek before taking the baby out of her arms and standing in front of her rocked the child in his arms. He had never felt more content in his life.<br>"My love, the storm has left much destruction to the island and there is a food shortage in town. I think its time we cut our plans a bit short and head for home".  
>"Home? But where is home, Rhett? Can we go to Tara?", she asked excitedly.<br>"I did promise I would take you back there, didn't I? " he chuckled. "Well, we need to decide where we want to live and what we're going to do. I've given it a lot of thought and I don't want to go back to Atlanta".  
>As she started to protest, he cut her off sharply, "Atlanta will never accept us. The old cats will never get over me running away with the widow Hamilton and I was never one of their favorite people to begin with. Toss in the fact that I didn't serve in their precious war will only further remove us from polite society. Now, while I don't care what they think of you or I, I don't want our children judged on our previous actions. I've made enough money to buy our way back into polite society, but I don't think Atlanta would ever accept us. Charleston is even more rigid than Atlanta, so I'm assuming that is not a possibility either. Savannah, perhaps? You being a Robillard would hold some position for us." He paused for a moment as if stuck thinking about Charleston and continued. "The South is a wreck right now Scarlett. Although the war has been over for several weeks, there is something going on called 'Reconstruction', and our southland is filled with Yankee Carpetbaggers trying to turn a vote or a dime where and when they can. I am going to try and get word on the status of Tara and its occupants. It's hard to send wires from the island Scarlett, but I am going to try to send some out this afternoon. I'm going to be honest with you; I've heard many of the plantations around Jonesboro suffered much damage. I am willing to put as much money as you need into restoring Tara to her former glory. I'd like to send James out there once we get back in the States and have him check on it and see what needs to be done. Should it still be standing I can put him to work at getting it restored. Would that work for you, my pet"?<br>"Oh Rhett, you really are too good to me", she exclaimed.  
>"There is one thing I want to tell you though, I do not intend on us living at Tara. I don't want to live on a farm."<br>Scarlett was quiet for a minute and felt slightly wounded. Not want to live at Tara? Maybe after he saw how beautiful the land was he'd change his mind. How could he think he was too good for Tara?  
>Seeing the hurt on his wife's face he spoke softly to her, "What I was thinking was that we would spend our summers at Tara. The children could get a chance to run around, ride horses, climb trees and go fishing. If you want to give your cotton crops another go you may do that as well. We will keep the house fully staffed and operational, but it won't be our fulltime residence. It will be something to leave to Wade and a place for us to go and unwind".<br>He was right she thought, and with his money- their money, they could have a grand house in any city. Or maybe they would travel? Rhett had always spoken to her about London and Paris and she'd like to see them one day too.

Augusta, Georgia  
>When they finally arrived in Augusta they were met with thousands of other refugees, a lodging and food shortage and a panic in town with the nearness of Sherman. With fistfuls of cash, Rhett was able to find them a hotel room and told the man at the desk that they were siblings headed for Charleston and would need a large suite. Although he signed them in under a ficticious name Rhett was met with many blank stares as it wasn't common to see a healthy, adult male with all his limbs that wasn't in uniform- on either side.<br>The three of them were exhausted and glad to have clean rooms and a tub. "Our biggest and most luxurious suite", the bellboy had said. Scarlett bathed Wade as soon as they got upstairs and dressed him in his nightclothes. It was early evening and they didn't have much in the way of clothes, but the room did come with plush robes. Rhett bathed and put one on. Looking at her in a funny way he said, "it may not be proper, but neither have the past few days and I have been in the same clothes for two nights straight. I'm sending my clothes down to get cleaned. If you could lose your modesty for a minute we could get yours cleaned as well". She couldn't stop looking at his dark, muscular legs as he sat in the chair on the other side of the room, and he even caught her a few times, but their eyes never met as she would quickly look away.  
>Scarlett had a hot bath drawn for herself, shut and locked the door and soaked her tired body. "Oh, how will tonight be?" she wondered. A million thoughts went through her head. He had asked her to be his mistress once, but was in jest? Could he have feelings for her? As much as Rhett could infuriate her he had been a complete gentleman the past few days and as she thought of his warm arms around her in the wagon last night she felt her heart flutter. "Could he be in love with me?" she wondered. "Or does he just feel sorry for me? " She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of the water. "Could I be in love with him?" She entertained the thought for a minute and dismissed it as every inch of her body ached.<br>When she got out she quickly dried off and put on her other dress Rhett had tossed into the wagon the night they fled from Atlanta. She hurriedly got dressed as she had left Wade in Rhett's care and didn't want to burden him any further. When she stepped into the living area of their rooms she saw that Rhett decided it best to have room service delivered so they could relax. She spread out a blanket on the wood floor of the room and told Wade they were having a picnic. Rhett had paid top dollar for two bottles of wine and they ate tea sandwiches and cookies for dinner. They laughed and told silly stories through dinner. Rhett told Wade about a dolphin he saw in Charleston and he animals he had as a child growing up there. Wade hung onto his every word. Rhett refilled her wine glass twice and his own as well. Scarlett could feel her face getting flush and her head was already spinning from the wine. Rhett picked up Wade and sitting him on his lap began to tell him a story about a pirate. Wade sat wide-eyed on Rhett's lap absorbing his every word. He leaned back comfortably against him and after a while closed his eyes.  
>"Rhett, this boy is going to get too used to this. You're very good to him. You know I do appreciate it, don't you? He's never had a father around". She stumbled on her last sentence and he cocked his head and looked at her.<br>"Why Scarlett, are you insinuating something, my dear?", he mocked.  
>"No, why, I was just… You know what I mean. You've been very good to him and I know you can't stay, and we're going to, I mean, he's going to miss you and, and …." She trailed off and gently picked up the sleeping boy. She carried him into a small study with a large couch that housekeeping had set up as a little bed for Wade, laid him down and quietly shut the door.<br>She came back into the main room after a few minutes and grabbed her wine glass noticing Rhett had refilled it and his as well. The sun had set by now and Rhett lit the two lanterns on the tables and walked over to the window and looked down. The streets were filled and people were scurrying around everywhere. The room had a warm glow to it and she felt very cozy there with him.  
>Then he turned and faced her. His large, hulking body seemed huge all of a sudden and his eyes had a black menacing look that she almost shrunk away from him at first before composing herself, squaring her shoulders and looking at him head on.<br>"Well, I guess the situation with Mrs. Wilkes makes life easy for you now? There is no one standing in your way anymore. The way I see it, this is all working out in your favor isn't it? You can move right in and go from playing the grieving friend to the new wife. I guess the only real variable is IF Mr. Wilkes makes it home alive himself", Rhett hissed.  
>"Rhett, how dare you!", Scarlett's shrill voice ripped though the room. "What is wrong with you that you could even insinuate something so soon after-".<br>He quickly cut her off, "Yes, my dear. I apologize. She did just pass away. Maybe it would be better if I brought up how you're going to sink your teeth into him in a few months time, would that be more appropriate?", he looked at her through slanted, unfriendly eyes.  
>"How can you even say this, after the time I've spent with you, the things we've been through, the-the way you held me last night…. I've even let my son get close to you", she pleaded.<br>"Yes, my dear your son. Why this probably the most time you've ever spent with the poor child. And that's only because you've no servants and are forced to"- a sharp crack broke his rambling as Scarlett's open hand smacked him across the face and finally silenced him. He grabbed her hand and pushed her backwards against the wall. His hot breath was on her face and he smelled of tobacco, horses and whiskey. Familiar smells, comforting smells. His lips were on hers before she could realize what was happening. His kiss was deep and he pushed his whole body into her. If only he would stop, if only he would never stop. Scarlett melted in his arms and found herself passionately kissing him back. As his lips traveled from her mouth down her neck she felt herself go weak in the knees. She grabbed his head and brought him to her lips again as their tongues dueled for power over each other. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, "Tell me you love me Scarlett. Could you love me? For I love you. Despite what I said on the porch that night, I love you Scarlett. With all of my heart I love you". He kissed her again gently this time.  
>Her head was spinning a million miles an hour and she thought for a minute she misunderstood him. Did he just admit that he loved her? Why it all made sense now. The visits to Aunt Pitty's, staying close to Atlanta when his ships were nowhere nearby, the small tokens, the jibes at Ashley, bondng with Wade, and picking up the pieces of her broken life. Her heart was beating so fast she felt that she could feel it in her ears. For once in her life she needed to be honest with him. She was willing to put her guard down as he had. She knew she had nothing to lose.<br>"I do love you Rhett. I love you so much I cannot see living life without you. You make me feel so safe and warm. I do love you", she trailed.  
>He backed away and a coldness fell between their bodies. Scarlett wanted him to wrap his arms around her again and she reached out for him. He slowly dropped to one knee.<br>"Marry me Scarlett. I love you and don't want to live life without you. " he drawled.  
>She smiled as she looked down at him, nodded yes and kissed his forehead gently.<p> 


End file.
